LRFFXIII3 Lost chapters part 4 post ending REUNION
by kawaicha
Summary: what happen with everyone after LRFFXIII ending? read this and find out! ;))) (I try to kip it in game as much as possible and this is what I think happen most probably! Hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing it! Light, Serah, Snow, Vanille, Fang, Sazh, Dajh, Hope, IT ALL BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX!
1. REUNION

Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII post ending _REUNION_fanfic

_This journey is over now._

_I wonder when the next will begin._

She was looking trough the window as images of landscape changing fast until getting slower, look at her reflection, remind her to watch for hairsalon!

It was the signal they are coming soon, she sprang up from her seat standing before train doors waiting to be open, with all different emotions swirling in her heart making her eyes foggy, when doors finally open before her, she make one cautions step out exhaling in relief, and moving her bangs of her forehead to remove all thoughts and see better road before her.

_"I only know,,, that soon, we'll be together."_

She smiled and rush forward.

"Wait up!" she didn't hear someone calling, it was a man with a fuzzy hair, running after her, he was sitting in a same train actually few seats behind her and sleeping most of the time, that's why they didn't meet, he thought when stopping to catch his breath, remembering, he was awaken by the sound of the train stopping on the station, looking around bewildered, recalling all what happen, wondering is this for real? I'm I still dreaming? As he gazed trough the window in hope to find some answers, for a moment he think he saw glimpse of face smiling before disappearing, he smiled back, remembering it's just reflection in a window glass and she is not actually seeing him! he stand up and turn after her, "Wait! "

When he get out the train she was already gone. "Great!" he folded his arms over his chest, turning in place, observing surroundings to decide direction; where to start looking?

His hands wave in protest and something flip on his palm, "What?!" he watch in surprise at small yellow canary! chirping on his palms for some rest moment before it flew up and front! Man crackle his fingers "Now we start all over again!" and run straight after it. "Wait!"

She was walking straight, without worries about unfamiliar area she was, it was nothing impressive and there were no many people around, _that would never happen in her old place,_ but that didn't seems to surprise her much, she was on much worse places then this, she almost giggle remembering first time on Pulse and Chaos,,,, shaking her head to rid of that thoughts, no, it's ok now, in that moment she notice station start filling with people,

_I had to hurry!_ she speed up, passing by a young man holding map before his face, _"_this should help!_", _he turn it few times in order to determine his exact position;_ "_now where I'm I?_"_ he lower the map to glace over it, stopping in surprise, strange that perfume? _Roses and sweets,_ _so familiar_,,, glancing around one more time before decide to go after it, and tucking the map in his pocket, unaware of a girl standing before small candy shop.

"Mmmmm,,,,, I'll take this one,,, " girl was pointing toward delicious sweets, "and,,,," hesitant what to choose from all sweets in display "this one!" she scream happily after finally decide what to bay and after paying she turn around with two ice creams in her hands, almost crashing with a boy standing before her, she look at him in bewildered one awkward moment before jumping over his neck _"_I'm so happy I found you!_"_ moment he hear that voice his confusion disappears as he smiled back taking her hand in hurry "lets go!", she nodded and followed without a word, smiling.

Station was filled with people and noise in her head make it hard to hear anything clearly,

_I need to get out of her!_ fast! closing her eyes to get calm and stop growing irritation in attempt to set her thoughts in a order, first thing first, I need to find _her!_ She opened her eyes looking around but where to start? trying to remember, where would she be?_ words echoes in her head _"think about the place she would want to be!?"_ as what would that be? _she think with irony,remembering Serah loved the beach, She frowned fixing her hair but I don't remember seeing it coming here? then smile flashes over her face! "Of course!" her fingers flip! Smiling, It's not the place! More than anything Serah wanted to be with her beloved ones! In that moment she could clearly see her face smiling in front of her, walking toward her hands reach to Serah,,,, almost afraid to touch her, if she is an illusion it will disappear, but her hand crash on something dense following warm embrace, it was her! _"_Serah!_"_ Sisters fall in embrace crying and laughing in a same time!

_"_Hey!_"_ That voice?! Light turn around to see girl jumping over Serah neck and hugging her, and boy was standing there looking at them without a word before folding his hand around her shoulders, for a moment she remember this in a different place and time, except now it was other way around he was taller then her now she noticed looking his eyes they were the same, at that thought smile brighten her face I would recognize those eyes anywhere!

_"_Sorry, there is so much to apologize…_"_ She turned around to see Vanille crying over Serah,

_"_I wish you could forgive me one day._" _there were sadness and sincerity in her could not look at them, something stop in her throat, she was not the only one feeling that way.

"We all may have lot to ask for forgiveness," surprised she turn around to see Serah seriousexpression before she continue

_"_but you know what?_ " _now they were all looking at her, curious what would she say next?

without noticing Sazh who come just in moment to hear some of that but didn't interrupt,

_"_I think that because we are all here,,, together,,, maybe that mean we are already forgiven,_"_ Serah always know what to say, light smile at thought to her sister words and noticing Sazh standing before her and Hope as he greet them shortly in silence glancing around, Light immediately notice his troubled look and lack of _"_specific someone_"_ beside him, glancing toward Hope, no one dare to ask what or better yet who he was looking for? Light could not help but to fold her arms frowning at him, embarrassed he shrug his shoulders, in guilt and shame feeling the need to explain;

_"_I slip my eyes of him just for one moment!_"_ that was not excuse he though for himself scratching his head as small yellow bird flip of his hair and start attacking him before flying up, his eyes fall to the ground, he could tell they all hold their breaths afraid to hear what happen next, so he finally say it, as his hands helpless gesture fighting to release that word;

"and I lost him!_"_ everyone exhaled at this refusing to believe that happen "again!"

_"_I know I'm a terrible father_"_ he stand before them embarrassed as small bird fly back making a loop before landing on his hair, Light and Hope glanced each other in silent agreement and without a comment slap his shoulders _"_don't worry we'll help you find him!_"_

Sazh just nodded thankfully without looking at their faces as they fight to keep serious expression, this was not funny!

this is serious situation!

_"_What? No hug for me?!_"_ They all turn around to see Fang standing beside Vanille who jump moment she hear her and was all over her crying and laughing of joy and happiness!

_"_I'm so happy I found you!_"_ this time it was Fang who say it, and after greeting with everyone she look around, and give one long playful lock to Sazh before talking with amused tone;

"I though he is with you?" apparently she was talking to Serah, as she turned to her anticipating answer. Light remember for moment thinking to see Snow walking behind Serah, but he was not there when they meet,

"maybe we lost him?" she blab it out with a mischievous grin on her face, that fell of with Serah elbow under her ribs making her apologize and saying "just kidding!" as everyone look at her doubtfully, but Fang continue without interruption "I saw his big yellow head over all this crowd and decide to follow, that's how I found you, but he should be here already?" she look at Serah as she confirmed "He was with me, but when we saw sis he say he want to do something and slip of"

Serah explained blushing, Light faintly green amused by though he may be lost and not return?

Just in moment to hear "Hey sis!" Oh, no! she roll stretching her fingers in reflex, taking a big breath to cool off and say I'm not your,,, but when she look at him it was something significantly different about him, she blinked few times in surprise unable to determine is this the right person? Man before her was tall and smile genuine as always but his hair was nicely cut and he was dressed in good fashion casual way, as he greet with Serah and everyone, Light gasped in surprise noticing he is not wearing trenchcoat she hated so much! Recalling her argue with Serah when she first tell her about meeting him at the beach cafe, asking did she know something about him, at what Light replied in disbelief "that-big-stupid-blonde-weirdo-with-a-trenchcoat?" without even trying to hide her disappointment, on what Serah replied angry; "what makes you think he is stupid?" Light give her one strange long look before answering, _like to say I could go on an on about that, _instead saying "For start he is dressed to much considering how hot weather we HAVE and especially if its on a BEACH!" like that wasn't enough to reassure Sarah she added "and with all half naked people around!" as Light reflect on that, its makes her eyes fell on her shoes in embarrassment it just confirmed her statement I don't know nothing about fashion and realizing how often people are judged by how they look and what they wear, especially knowing that you can't see what's inside someone's heart just by looking at him,

even if you care enough to want to know, if in a hurry you can only guess, Serah knew, Light smile, remembering all outfits she had once, she had to wonder I'm I the same person no matter what I wear? Or I become another person everytime I switch my costume? She shake her head to cut that thoughts off, to see Snow smiling obviously amused by surprise and attention he got, expecting something like this to happen, his hand spread before her for a handshake, looking to his open palm she notice omg he is not wearing gloves!? and almost choke on next thought he looks almost *_decent_!* extending her hand toward his more to convince herself he's real then for a handshake, he grab it and swing heartily, she smile maybe this wasn't be to so bad after all, maybe her sister was right about him after all this man shows signs of *_improvement!*_ and that was relief! she smiled at the two embrace each other, with everyone greeting him no one notice strange glances between Snow and Fang, even Sazh looking at happy faces of his friends almost forget "someone significant", again! Facepalm, I'm a terrible father he though preparing to leave in excuse when someone pull his sleeve, "Daddy! daddy!" he turn around to see "Dajh!" burst laughing "I cant believe you find me!" he fall to his knees and take his boy in a firm embrace, as he answered proudly; "I'm a big boy now!" smiling as his father look at him to convince he is alright "don't ever run on me like that!" his voice shaking with emotions and relief for having his son finally with him and seeing his boy is ok and happy, "I will never leave you to wonder of like that again!" he embrace him one more time before rising him up "here, you should be safe" as boy set on his shoulders canary jump of his head chirping in greeting "Hey!" Boy clasped hands amazed by surprise and start playing with bird, as his father smile in relief, Light and Hope exchanged quick glances at though this is fastest mission ever! everyone were looking their touching reunion without a word exchanging quick glances, one look was enough to see how much he love his soon, even if they joke him about that, he was a good and caring father like it should be,

Fang was first to move with both hands on her hips smirking with amused tone,

"So tell me,,, how often exactly did you lose that kid?" it was too much now everyone burst laughing, as Sazh scratch his head "to often,,, obviously,,,"

And there they are all together laughing happily just like Snow remember it from his crystal vision, Wait! suddenly he turned as remembering something Serah follows after him as he start walking toward the young couple holding hands toward their direction coming, is that? As girl step up, Serah stand before her holding her breath,

"I thought I will never see you again,"

"but you had to,,, at least,,, something?" it was Hope trying to make sense as Fang hit his shoulder "ouch!" he rub it looking at her not daring to say it, she's strong!

Girl look at them, shaking her head in denial, "my visions goes as far to the new world."

"Here, I don't have power to see the future,,,," Serah nod in agreement,

as boy reach her hands "It's ok we'll make us our own future!"

Fang slap his back "congrats boy!" as he look at her confused she winked at him grinning while pretending to whisper on his ear;

"you finally got you lady!" this makes everyone burst laughing again and congrats him cheerfully as he stand in discomfort glancing toward the girl beside him, seeing her calm smile makes him happy. "Thank you!" he blab it out, don't mind their jokes, as long she is happy, he will stand all.

It was touchy reunion and Vanille was out of herself off all emotion unable to decide who to hug first or more, she was constantly laughing while unable to stop crying,

"It's ok to laugh, but please stop crying!" it was Fang's voice that snap her to reality,

"I'll try!" she reply modestly,

Light had to laugh at this, but after all what happened she know how Vanille feel and she could tell that everyone feel the same, greeting eachother, laughing and talking in a one voice, even she had to make effort to hold her tears.

"everything will be ok!" then someone added;"we have Hope!" and everyone start laughing again.

Ha-ha! that's so funny! Hope though smiling already used to this jokes, playing word game with his name, even if that really annoy him sometimes, he didn't care as long everyone is happy, in good humor, _this time,_ he decide to win this game, "and if hope fails you" replying casually making dramatic pause to make sure everyone listen before he continue;

"you have your savior to lead you to a new world" he say it with most serious expression and cool calm voice emphasizing second part of the sentence on purpose as he gazed significantly toward Lighting, her eyes flashed, fighting to hide grin, amused with the results he get, _sometime you just had to dodge the ball to someone else._

Light stand in complete silence with both hands on her hips, giving one sharp threatening look, surely she won't let anyone joke like this! her perfect stern expression not reveling anything, but maybe,,, just maybe,,, this time,,,, she _could let it go? she _gaze at her friends, as her face melt into friendly smile when she replied;

"I could not done it without you,,, thank you all,,, for being there,,, for me, when I need you"

She say it all in one breath as everyone smile and nod in agreement.

"Lets make a promise" this time it was Vanille who step up, with everyone following, holding hands one after another

From now on

We

will

live

happy

life

To make our own

happy future

_ With our own hands _

_To make wishes into a promise, to live your dreams into reality, words carried by a wind mixed with a song of small yellow canary rising toward the crystal sky._

***_Happy ending_***

* * *

><p>Writer comment<p>

This is finally over!^^

After seeing English LRFFXIII ending I was thinking what happen with everyone and this is what I got!XD (I try to keep it *in game* as much as possible and this is what I think happen most probably! btw my fav part writing this was Sazh and Chocobo! ^^ Ups!XD canary!:))))))

Hope you like it!^^ I really enjoyed writing it!^^(and making it pdf for easy riding!;)

A contre *Spoiler alert!*

I was really disappointed seeing only one character in "new world"?

wondering wth?! why didn't wee seen same for others?

(is that so "expensive" or "time/memory consuming"? gimme a break! I'm sick of same old lame excuses!)

I had to express my disappointment with "new world" look totally not fancy?

A.k.a too much like "real"? as they actually cam real country place and render it?

At least they could afford real actress and hairdresser and not that cheap wig we see in reflection!

(p.s and if you think they are scratching too much no wonder considering where they all were and how long their journey was apparently not meeting hairdresser all along! ;))))

And PRADA? what were you thinking D&G would be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better!

so, you got my point, didn't like game ending,,, write it on my own!^^

SE **READ** and **LEARN** **THIS IS WHAT** REAL **HAPPY ENDING** should be like!^^

p.s this will be continued,,, ^^

p.s English is not my original language so please be kind to comment and point at mistakes if noticing!^^

thank you!^^ ;) : ) :D


	2. Arrival long walk home

**Arrival/long walk home**

chatter continue long after their reunion promise, overwhelmed by emotions and impressions of the new world, there were so much to talk about! and they were trying to think what next? Or better yet where should they all go? Noel suggested beach he wake up, it was bit far away but everyone agree eagerly starting to walk toward it,

this was news for Light as she didn't see beach while coming here but then again it just confirmed the fact this world is yet to be explored!

Noel glanced at Yeul who was silent and out of conversation admiring some flowers beside the road,

"wait up!" he smile and swiftly run off road returning next moment with hands full of flowers, here, taking one with yellow petals and setting it on Yeul hair she smile fixing it "thank you!",

"Iiiiiiii!" Vanille jump of "so cute!", clasping her hands,"I WANT ONE!" next moment she run off and pick some flowers for herself returning with big pink flower set behind her ear and pass one big blue flower to Fang

"I never see flowers like this?" she commented curious,

"how do I look?" Vanille turn around, showing of her new style,

"pretty!" Dajh say as everyone burst laughing, he run of his father side and stand by Noel taking one big red flower and giving it to Serah,

"for me?" she lean on his level, he nodded shyly,

"hey!" Snow protested, as Noel teas him back,

"thank you!" Serah thank him and take it from his hand giggling, happy Dajh run to Light pulling her sleeve

she turn around, with hands on her hips, in that moment canary who was sleeping on Dajh hair wake up and fly up around her, chirping, Serah stand beside them and help Dajh to catch it,

''c' mon,'' she look at the flower in her hand reluctant to accept this gift, thanking Dajh as Serah smile,

''you had to set it like this'' Serah take it of her hand, setting it in her hair,

''you gotta be kidding me'' Light roll but could not resist her sister happy face as she see it

''here!'', adding ''now don't you feel like on vacation now?'' she just nodded holding her tears and take her hand,

''c'mon let's walk already'' she look at the road before but stop astonished at sight, boys stood there with somehow awkward expression, ornamented with flowers as Vanile stood proud beside them with hands folded declaring all official with serious tone

"and now we are all on vacation!" after that they all burst laughing, and start walking, again,

it was almost sunset when they arrived to their destination, sun was bright red and beach was washed in a warm golden tones, even the sky above seem to mirror it drifting on the horizon its golden sparks playfully jolting on the waves afar, it feel familiar and strange in the same time to feel this warmth and pleasant breeze after so long,,, their eyes dazzled by intense golden color of surroundings, walking slowly, adjusting to soft sand under their feet,

"It's beautiful... " it was Yeul first to note it aloud observing waves and sky collide in horizon, while others agree in silence, enjoying,

"Yeah, it is" Noel confirmed looking at her smile,

"Sky here..." Hope look uncertain what to say taking his eyes of the map he was holding all this time and tugging it into his pocket after folding "It's same as Cocoon or betteryet Pulse" Fang slap his back, correcting him "Gran Pulse!" Sazh hide his amusement as Hope almost fell over Dajh who help him keep his balance and smile to Fang as she walking around carried in explanation gesturing as she continue

''Don't know for you, but l find it relief sky here looks almost like home!" she turn around abruptly "l swear when l wake up here flat on my back in the middle of the grass field n sky above,,,;" looking at Vanille who nod in confirmation as they wake up here together "it seems I'm back home!" Vanille smile at Fang who was now lying on the sand and seems comfortable flat on her back with hand under her head and other stretch up with open palm and finger pointing toward the sky following her gaze like she was about to touch it in her mind,

Vanille kneel beside her tracing some Pulsian sign on soft sand sliding under her fingers "sand is same to" then jump of and turn around toward the water surface staring at the glimmering rocks under before touching the waves "and Water!" Serah smile at her behavior she was like a child, and Dajh run beside her and start jumping in water, sending big splash of water on her,

"Hey!" she splash him back,

Light quick glance over them then to Sazh noticing how proud he seems on this little prank, "guess no matter where you are some things never change," his hands lift of his hips and wave "rock is rock n sky is sky no matter where you are!'' he point out obvious,

containing laughter Light added ''And kids are kids'' looking at Serah and Dajh playing in the shallow, now joined with Vanille as she giggle, her gaze shifted over the beach, toward the horizon and sky, how long was it since I saw this last time? her eyes closed enjoying the soft warmth of the summer sun touching her face,,, this soothing feeling,,, make it easy to forget all trouble of the world, it reminds her of her home at Bodhum,,, she take one deep breath opening her eyes, and noticing Hope terrified look as Vanille was holding his hand determined to push him into the water!

She smile at Serah and Dajh who seems helping her out to, giving one quizzical look to Sazh who didn't seems upset at all in fact he seems entertained by this idea judging his heartily laughter, Snow didn't pay to much attention either as he was explaining something to Noel and Yeul, Fang wake up of her doze confused with fuss?

That's it, Light decide to intervene,

"Serah!" Serah turn at her name looking at Light, with hands behind her back like she often did when she was a kid everytime she would do something she shouldn't, looking to Snow for help, he averted to Hope who finally manage to release grip of the girls, saying something as they laugh at him,

"Mr Hope Estheim" Light was upset with this childish behavior, hands on her hips,

"Any idea" it was Fang scratching her head,

"What next?" Noel finished sentence, with all eyes at Hope,

"Well.. " he started uncomfortably uncertain where to start first?

"Status Report" Light demanded hands folded, adding "N keep it simple!"

Hope glanced at her taking deep breath before explanation "l have few theories.. "

here we go again,,, roll, "brief please!"

Hope nodded, bit offended, why do you ask if don't wish to hear it? But start anyway "We all wake up here, '' glancing around to ensure everyone listening before continuing ''in this *new world*?'' emphasizing the last sentence on purpose, as everyone roll thank you Mr. obvious! Hope didn't stir at this disrespect adding without the pause

''with memories *before* what now seems as a dream,,,'' he paused briefly deciding about the subject he should explain first,

''And as you probably already notice at first look it seems similar to *old* according to what we all know, it may be recreated anew but judging by what we see for now basic things and natural laws are the same,,, and... " he lost his track "technology may seems bit primitive but that may be just here, we didn't see everything..."

"Keep it simple!"

He nodded rolling, summarizing;

''It may be said this world have its own history which was existing before we arrived,"

"something like parallel history?" Noel simplify, he had experienced that,

"Yes, exactly" Hope confirmed without disturbance ''We are all here now ,," he hesitated before bringing out next assumption as it may seems bit hard to believe but well, he sighted and concluded finishing his explanation;

''so it is possible we have our identities and parallel history as well'' he paused waiting everyone to get impact of what he just say

Light give him on questioning look

''Proof? ''

"Actually ... " his hand slip in his pocket taking out some thing their eyes widen in recognition

''Oh!''

''I believe we all have something like this,'' he show this item explaining "Small plastic card with your name and photo n some basic info on it," everyone nodded taking it out, they already find it,

''First thing to do after waking up in the new world is to check your clothes pocket n personal belongings!'' Sazh jokes with Vanille clasping her hands and jump happily before taking her card and looking it from all sides,

"I believe its purpose to be similar to electronic ID system information we had on Cocoon" Fang and Vanille look at him as he added remembering "well, except its different fashion,"

''Speaking of fashion, don't think our dress code changed significantly'' Fang noted looking at her card and then at clothes with everyone nodded noticing it's similar to old but slightly different, maybe to fit better in present or just because something changed? Light thought were cut by Hopes words returning on topic;

''I believe it contain some cryptic data as well, if we find device to read it we may get more info on background, ''

''Good job!'' Serah smile looking at her card happy it had her name age and image, at list that not change,

''also, l find this key,'' Hope take out key with strange shaped kaychain showing it to everyone, Sazh smile in recognition remembering key he find out after waking up and show it to Fang who was standing beside him scratching her head as she obviously had trouble to remember did she see it already?

''some of you may have it, and if you look closer there is number n inscription on it,"

''Yep it's all here'' Snow confirmed, looking at Serah who smile back,

''l have this map to'' Hope remembered taking it up from his pocket, "l picked it up at the station", as Sazh take it over from his hand looking curious his eyes drifted over in attempt to determine their location, Snow and Noel join him, as girls glances between themselves noticing similarities with keychain inscriptions, Hope clarify;"I already checked letters on keychain and inscription on map are the same,"

"so if we find this place,,,, " he showed somewhere on the map

"we may get some rest n decide what next?'' Hope nodded, and everyone tap his back good job!

Sazh suggested "let's walk the talk!'' taking Dajh hand as he start walking before others, Serah join beside Dajh and Snow follows after with Noel n Yeul, along with Fang and Vanille who take the lead swiftly walking!^^

as they walk away, Light smile looking at their happy faces, wondering will future compensate for all the hardships they endured and everything they lost to get here?

"shall we?" Hopes voice draw her out of her reverie,

"yes," She smile and fallows after everyone.

Toward to future and new home that awaits them.^^ ;D ;) :)))))))))))

* * *

><p>ok!^^ this was long chapter!^^ I'm happy how it turns out!^^<p>

it shows how everyone is missing/say goodbay/ their old home/world but will find new one!^^XD :)))))))))))))

It's my view on theory behind *new world* and there are some hints on LR!^^;)))

p.s *map thing* is a boy job so,,, I enjoy writing it!^^ hope you like reading!^^ ;))))

this will be updated but probably not before next week?^^

thank you for reading n comment!^^

I appreciate it!^^


	3. Dusk

**_Dusk_**

It was now quite time after they leave the beach, with ID's and keys they find along with conclusions they reached and unspoken hopes that brings, they walked determined to find out what was truth, as darkness slowly creeps the sky above them, it seems to affect their hearts as well, as chatter gradually went quiet it seems everyone shift in his own thought with anxiety and hopes about what awaits them,

Light was walking in silence her gaze shifted over the dusk sky to her company, alerted by sudden silence, not before long girls were chattering among themselves, with boys leading front, Light was last in line, watching after them, but now she notice Sazh was walking beside her with Dajh sleeping in his arms, her feelings shifted as she exchanged quick glances with Sazh, his face was worried, and he seems somehow absent, she frowned, kid must be exhausted! no wonder he was fast asleep in his fathers arms, even little canary who was chirping happily all the way now was nowhere to be seen, smile flashes over her face at thought he was probably sleeping to somewhere on the old man head, he seems tired, others must feel same, she could not see their faces as dusk was hiding it with shadows, as to remind them it will got dark soon, they should find some place to sleep for tonight, she thought, but they were still walking in silence without rest, with same eagerness to reach their destination, unlike children adults cant afford to rest when just a few steps away from their goal,

crowd seems to stop suddenly, Light use this chance for quick rest and glance around noticing view changed drastically, from one side behind her back sea was still visible but looks so far away and front was something what look like valley? She concluded with surprise apparently they were standing on slight uphill! no wonder walking was so hard!

"That's it!" Light glue here eyes of the sea and turn forward the voice to see Noel and Snow standing in front of the small traffic sign they reach pointing toward the near condo, apparently it was the same as one they marked on the map Hope was folding now cautiously looking toward them, that was it, strange chills run down her hands making her shiver at thought just a few steps and,,,,, is she ready? Her eyes rise, she was not the only one to think this as everyone start running toward the small condo that shows up in their view as they run faster with thrill, she speed up after them, after all she didn't won't to get last in this race,

for some reason Fang was left behind, her gaze somewhere in distance over the sea, following small birds gliding over the sky in silence, as it was hard for her to part,

"Birds here,,," her hands crossed, "they are nothing like on Gran Pulse!" barely hearable she finished sentence with almost sad voice, her hands unfold and fall beside her, but then she turn around in surprise looking at the small hand on her shoulder, strange I though everyone's gone,,, her eyes lifted up with smile in relief seeing Vanille smile, "no, they are much smaller," she tapped her back pushing her after others, "don't worry about that! we'll adjust!" Adjust?! Fang repeated, smiling back and start walking casting quick glances toward the others "well, guess small birds can be tasty too," she say that with playful gleam in her eyes, Vanille cover her mouth containing giggle, luckily Dajh was seeping! "Hurry up! everyone's waiting!"

upon reaching their destination they stopped to catch a breath staring at the door before them like some miraculous artifact, doors were in fact very simple and attached to humble two floor house which was in line with few other houses cast randomly around this place making it all look like some sort of resort settlement, but in that moment it seems as luxurious palace in the world, as it give of thought that this by all chance could be IN? and that goes hand in hand with possibility to finally get beds for tonight and maybe some food? This thought makes everyone's eyes shine with wide smile, as her stomach reminds her grumbling on this option, Light agree with it to calm it down, fine not a bad idea! She was impatiently glancing front hoping to see who will open it? others were reluctant to find out what's hidden behind this doors as well, Snow and Noel were closest gathering courage to knock on, with Snow scratching his head, while Noel was suggesting they should just knock the door and get over with it, he was trying to be cool in front of Yeul glancing at her, while she was looking at him somehow strange standing with Serah Vanile and Fang little farther away, catching his eyes, hand crossed give away he was nervous as well, Light look at Serah as apparently they divided in two groups just in case something jump them of! this is nonsense, Light lose her patience and was just about to stop this little charade, glancing at Hope judging by his awkward expression he was troubled with different concern "maybe we should prepare our stories,,,?" but before he finished his sentence,,, Vanille slide beside astonished Noel and Snow, without listening to anyone on their horror her hand reached for the door bell, but what come next almost knock them of their feet as before she even get the chance to touch it doors suddenly open on their own like reacting on her shear intention reveling rays of blinding bright light from the inside, as everyone watch with jaw hung, what will come out of it?

Light hold her breath as her heart stops in leap and start ticking again just a little later after they all stand speechless one log moment unable to believe their eyes,

"I told you I hear someone before the doors!" it was a women voice, followed by steps

"So what, you should not open it alone!" this time it was man or boy? And he sound upset,

"Please! Are you implying I can't open the door by myself?" women replyed ready to be offended,

"No, you should just wait a moment! **I** **_told_** you **_I will_** do it!" man continue

Women didn't seems to listen to him as she open the door and stood still with mouth half open whatever she was about to say it was muted by utter shock as she stare to tall blonde silhouette before her, his mouth opened and he blinked few times, but she didn't hear him,

"Snow!" she scream at last and fell over his neck, he catch her in his arms thankful she remind him of his name, "how,,," his words froze in shock as three more heads poked out beside door, his vision blur as they scream his name and jump over in embrace, "Boss you're alive!" he just nodded speechless, still in shock at least thing they expect to see them after millennia? Gadot grab his shoulders just in time to prevent him from falling to the ground, Snows face turn to look at him, and two best friends look each other before falling into a warm embrace, Snow cry like a baby, Light turn her back at the sight, Hope followed her example noticing her back shake a bit, "are you ok?" His hand reach to touch her shoulder in concern, but she look at him with a gleam "yeah!" She was containing laughter,

"Serah !"

Light turn around at hearing Serah name to see Snow finally get a holdup himself standing in the middle of gang with a smile and tears in his eyes, crying Serah name and waving her to join him,

"I know he is a wimp!" Light muttered in her hand looking at Serah, she was standing little farther away with others as no one dare to say a word or disturb this moment of touching reunion,

"let me present you my fiancé,,," Snow hands fall over Serah shoulders when she finally stand beside him nodding,

"Whoa! You really find her?!" Maqui was first to react jumping of

as Lebreau run toward Serah embracing her, and welcoming her to enter the house noticing others who were standing beside in silence all this time, feeling somehow awkward like spectators, Lebreau look at them confused one moment,

"What are you all waiting for?" their faces seems familiar but her memories were same as dusk shadows that hide their feature, maybe because of shock or other reason she was unable to recognize them at this instant,

"c'mon get in! we have a party and you are all invited!" her hospitality prevailed as she invited them in, after pushing Serah toward Snow, she embraced Light and noticing Dajh was seeping she waved toward the others to be silent and help her drag them in, everyone accept her invitation with gratitude, they all help them feel welcome ensuring they are drawn inside the house, crossing the threshold and entering the small hallway, passing the staircase leading up, Lebreau show to Sazh small guest room to the right where kid can sleep at peace, in same time directing them left to the spacious living room with small table in the middle lined around with big sofa, Light legs were thankful for comfortable seat she was set after all day walking, now was her stomach turn to demand the same, she look up to Lebreau somehow ashamed but she already disappear returning next moment with a big smile and hands full of plates "we have restaurant opening tomorrow!" she explained while serving food on the table in front of them, seeing her troubled Maqui stand up and run to kitchen helping her to bring more, as Yuj help with serving and adding plates, "I spend all week in kitchen preparing food, and you are our first guests!" her smile was sincere and contagious something meant to be shared and bring happiness to others, "hey! we helped to!" Gadot added playing offended, she just smile and wawe her hand "sure!" tossing plates "you must try it now!" she added with a proud tone expecting everyone to start eating, "tell me how you like it?" her eyes were glowing with concern and expectation,

They were hesitant but after few bites it start to flow everyone praised her food agreeing she is excellent cook! And her food was something best they eat in a long time! she accept it all with genuine smile and humble "thank you!" not before long they all laugh at Yuj jokes as Gadot mimic some strange creatures they encounter, reminiscent about their adventures, it seems their appetite returned with a good mood, and Nora gang lifting their spirits in positive atmosphere, they were great in entertaining, and soon conversation start lively as they were all talking and laughing in relaxed manner, as good old friends gathered to talk about good old times and other not so,

It turns out Nora gang did try to find their boss and his fiancé and well, some other people who also disappear one by one some time later, but instead they find themselves on near beach one day after many adventure and strange places they visited on their journey, but they were not complaining, Gadot explained they were expecting it to be "adventure" and "dangerous" so they were good "prepared" and concluded it all ended well! after all they are reunited with their boss! And not just that they are expecting wedding soon! Wedding? After some pause filed with silence broken only by crickets sound and Nora gangs exchanging glances between themselves smiling at Snow staring bewildered at Serah for help as she smiled mysteriously, Gadot slap his shoulders and burst laughing, finishing their story with logo "Nothing mach Nora!" Light sighted she couldn't complaint it this time, instead she just nodded in confirmation and content grin on her face, it was about time.

* * *

><p>whoa! this was long chapter!^^ started with one page and ended up 3!^^ lolz ;))))<p>

I'm happy how it turns out!^^ this story just flows on its own!^^ lolz ;))))

i think I make it interesting?^^ ;))))))

no need to say engl is not my original language and I didn't had time for thorough spell n other check so point mistakes if any!^^ ;))))

Lebreau is a great host!^^ and she had to be to be able to manage everything!^^ lolz

p.s I luv manga so maybe I over dramatize it a bit!^^ i find that hilarious!^^ and use it as comic relief?^^;)))

you may notice some hints for ffxiii uni!^^ ;)))

no need to say this will continue!^^ (probably one chapter on week/I have other obligations you know!^^ ;))))

so stay tuned!^^ ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))


	4. Night in new world part I story

**Night in new world part I story**

Night was slowly falling over newfound home in a new world, reminding it's a time to get some rest after long journey full of adventures and personal trials everyone had to endure on its own, still, even they know deep down in their hearts they were never alone, not even in darkest night, they never lost hope, there were always light to show them a way, that thin thread of friendship they all shared knowing even if they are not together everyone is working best for them to be able to meet again like this and that was what everyone of them truly believe in their hearts that's why they were able to make it trough and finally enjoy like this,

After their arrival to new world and meeting with long lost friends, when everyone greeted each other and when they all finally enter the living room gathered around big sofa of a small home they find near beach, talk start about everything and turn into friendly chatter ringing deep into the night, everyone smiling and talking,

After all what happen this ordinary scene was so amazing and special that even Light find it hard to believe it's real, **_they make it._** Looking around bit dazzled as it all seems so unbelievable like a dream, part of her expecting to awake any moment, but smiling faces of her friends and their ringing voices bring her back in present along with a smile, yeah, this is real, her eyes sparkle with a smile, we deserve it all.

Sense of reality was strengthened up with Lebreau and Nora gang serving food on table, environs eyes widen seeing her bringing full plates of all kind of treats, truth to be told they were bit afraid, even eating seems as new sensation but after some hesitation they all relaxed enjoying all sorts of tastes, sweet, salty and "Hot!" yes hot?! Light eyes risen up to see Snow drinking big bowl of water and thanking Serah for quick reaction, she just tap his back telling him to slow down, with laughter praising Lebreau skill, she really was fantastic cook! who smiled replying jokingly "hey! I had to or else we lose costumers and end up closed for business!", happy to see them enjoying food and comfort of home atmosphere, Maqui and Yuj complained they helped to but Lebreau just waved hand to silence them up bringing her attention at Snow who wasn't quite talkative at first to recall his adventures "where to start?" his eyes glued to floor but he soon forget all his worries when Serah takes his hand sitting beside him, looking each other eyes they start talking reminiscing for a while about the events before and regarding Cocoon fall/crystallization that is, how they all turn l'Cie, focus, and its end. Nora gang nodded exited they all hear it already, but were still holding their breaths listening that story from Fang and Vanile whom they were finally introduced to, their eyes glued to them without blinking as they talk about it, it seems live legends were telling their adventures making it even more amazing and interesting, Sazh nodded his story was simple he just wish to help his soon, and then Snow continue talking about Lights disappearance and how he decided to find her, but then he stops, and Serah continue her story how she meet Noel he nodded looking at Yeul who didn't say a word just listening in silence her big eyes showing she was fallowing every word. Along with everyone holding their breaths with pale faces exchanging looks between Serah and Noel as they talk about their time travel adventure, Light smile noticing their lost gaze, not to know whom to look first, thinking how they must fell lost the same way she did when she try to think about it, she was seated comfortable in small sofa in corner of the room, she was good with that as it gives her enough space and opportunity to look at everyone without being in the center of attention, not that she had to worry about that with Snow standing up in the middle of the room in front of big sofa with Serah giggling beside him and cornered with Nora gang and everyone else gathered around, he look quite comic judging by the way he was gesturing with both hands and whole body while telling his story, someone could easily think it was comedy, even it was far from that. Half asleep with her back and legs stretched and head leaned on her hand giving one thankful look to Lebreau as she placed plate with delicious looking small cookies before her, her hand stretch taking one of cookies with her fingertips prepared to bite one, admiring its thin layer of perfect chocolate and white cream, noticing how it taste strange good! Melting in her mouth with soft biscuit, almost instantly,

almost chocking next moment as just in that moment Noel, Fang and Vanile finish their story exchanging looks,

It was not long as they had much more to talk about the Pulse, nor anything else regarding Cocoon and _Nova Chrysalia_ events, but they all know who did and after glancing at Snow they all look at Hope without Snow to tell them and next moment with everyone stir from their seats "Hey!" grabbing her both hands and drag Light from her chair/ not without a protest, pushing her on bigger sofa in the center of the room, she glanced bit angry with hands folded and legs crossed, but she was in to good mood to be angry looking at their big eyes egger to hear the whole story from the main protagonist, fine, she was now fully awake, and so with Light and Hope sitting one beside other story of last 13 days unfold with everyone listening breathless full of question.

Light was first to talk, she told her story in a few words and simple way, as everyone insisted she answer all questions patiently in a calm tone, without stir,

Suddenly attention turn to Hope with someone asked how did you disappear?

and where?

Hope was quiet sitting beside, all this time listening without a word, now bewildered looking somehow awkward, his eyes fell as in shame,

"I,,, " something constrict in his throat, as words seems to stop, he couldn't say a thing, his half open mouth closed, he didn't know how to start, suddenly warm sensation spread from his upper palm,

"Hope was always with me", his eyes open blinking in surprise,

"he helped me in my final task," his gaze rise fallowing his heart, looking Light smile at him sitting beside him, her fingertips gently over his hand as she continue,

"his guidance was priceless, without him I wouldn't be here together with you today, "

ears ringing with Light stern sincere tone, hearing it from her makes him feel he grow wings and could fly of any moment, everyone listen speechless staring at Light and stunned Hope, he was silent,

as Light continue to talk his story as well, calmly in one breath and without disturbance,

she manage to explain it all in short and simple way, swiftly avoiding mentioning anything that could compromise his image, never mentioning what really happen/things only he know,

Hope was stunned listening to her telling it,

as Hope realizes what she was trying to do. Even after all this time, just smiling absently, she still protect me, once again he was thankful for that,

**thank you. **

* * *

><p>ok! This is great!^^ so I was finally able to finish this ch n like how it turns out!^^<p>

first of I want to apologize to all my followers and readers for long time no update?!:))) (v_v

I blame it on summer and Toradora novel I was reading!^^ (p.s you may notice some influence i. e describing food!^^ J)) and well something in next ch!^^;))))

No spoilers!:)))

next ch will be updated sooner hopefully!^^ (I'm really looking forward to it!^^ it's one of my fav so far!^^:))) so stay tuned!^^ and all best!^^

till next!^^


	5. first night in new world part II

**First night in new world part II**

And so with Light help Hope was able to resume and finish his story, and answering more questions as well,

Not long after that chatter was replaced with silence filled with relief as they all finally know how it end and something new start, and even so it was a long day and much more to talk and to do in days before them so there was unanimously breath of relief, as everyone prepared for goodnight with reconciled feelings,

Sazh was first standing up stretching and declaring it's time for this old men to get some sleep and join his son in a dream land or he will be to tired to run after him tomorrow, everyone laughed, even Vanille who was already half a sleep on Fangs lap, as she yawned rubbing her eyes, noticing Snow and Serah still in same position one beside other in quiet conversation looking like forgetting everyone around them

"Oh! look a love birds!" she pointed jokingly

"Get a room!" before burst laughing

"What room?″ Sazh added half jokingly ″house would be more appropriate!", tapping Snows back while passing beside him,

"That's it!" Snow clasp fist in his palm, Light rolled and that's how he get idea

"I'll make house for us to live when we get marry!" he didn't seems to get a joke looking at Serah and declaring in solemn tone, Serah cover her mouth with palms to prevent giggle and nod seeing his serous face and determined look

"I'll help" Noel tap his back as well standing up beside him with big grin and meaningful look along with Sazh replying "u can count me in! And my boy! It's time to show you kids how we old folks do it!" Hope smiled at old man jokes, considering all what happen Sazh was not much older then anyone else, but still like that jokes on his account, nodding he added "I'll help with construction plans" and Fang tapped his back "alright well all help! now time for sleep or you expect to start slacking from tomorrow?! Don't think so!" pushing Vanile up the stairs as they say goodnight following Libreau to show them their rooms for tonight while she explain sleeping arrangements, there is 4rooms at the sec floor that means two more for Light and Serah, and with 4more staff rooms down here as Libreau call it that is for her, Yuj and Maqui and one bigger room now taken by Sash and Dajh, and originally occupied by Gadot (who didn't seems to mind judging by the way he was sleeping soundly on place he settled few moments ago)

Declaring everyone else move in apartment across this one, that Yuj and Maqui offer to show following Libreau example (and in attempt to avoid washing dishes) with Noel n Yeul standing up and lost swiftly before anyone notice, but Gadot was not that lucky as Libreau returned noticing he was sleeping and after soft whisper "oh how cute!" and then "unbelievable how can he fall a sleep in a sec?!" wake him up to help her clean of the table, Light suddenly realize she was sleepy to glancing at Serah standing at the front door saying goodnight to Snow, frowning as those two love birds didn't look like they will depart anytime soon, she rolled it was common fact by now on what she should get used, but still she didn't wish to look that any longer, her angry gleam fell at Hope who was sitting beside her with troubled look hesitant to walk off as he would had to pass by those two in order to get trough the door, that's it! Light bolted up of her seat grabbing his shoulders "c'mon, or we'll wait forever!" And without looking pass by giving her best to ignore (and even more to resist temptation to hit Snow) like they were thin air, except for "Whoa!" and Serah giggle they didn't seems disturbed at all continuing their chatter,

Light speed up in order to run away decided to give them some space (after all they deserve it;))) and walk Hope to his place, with Hope running after her, apologizing and wishing good night to Serah and Snow

they were walking in a silence for a while, it was almost hard to see anything with darkness gathered around dissolved only by street lights, followed with cold night breeze Hope shiver glancing at Light, his eyes sparkle realizing this is the first time they were alone just the two of them,

there were so many things he wish to tell her,,,

he stopped in his tracks watching the footsteps in the sand before him, as she continue walking, silence around them disturbed only by waves rhythm that erased every trace of her, he could almost hear his breath gasping, as he try to call her name but his voice disobey never making a sound,

her face now further away looking as pale silhouette engulfed by shadow, his hand reach for her on its own with strong urge to touch her just to ensure she is here and she is real, but she didn't turn toward him,

he wish to,,,

but more than that he was,,,, he run forward

"Thank you."

"Hm,,,?" she look at him confused, as he catch after her, his breath still uneven from running, "for what you say there,,," he explained "and all you did before,,," as his eyes fall

"Don't thank me l just told the truth you were the one who take my hand and bring me to this world and you have my eternal gratitude for all you did for me,,, others and humanity..." she say it bluntly like its common fact,

"Light please don't.. " he try to protest,

"it's ok" but she cut him of, her bright eyes gaze at him for a moment blinking few times with lips slightly parted like hesitant but still "what about your parents?" asking determined "Did you try to find them yet?" expecting answer

Hope nodded smiling, how swiftly she changed the subject, you know me to well, taking out small device from his pocket "after I awoke this device as well was with me," his eyes glanced at Light, "its similar to what I had when I was kid,,," listening without interruption, ""while waiting my transport to bring me here,,, I notice it works in similar principles, it allowed me to conduct a sort of search,,," noticing her blank expression he stop explanation and get to the point "here is the name and address i found, there is phone number as well,,, but it seems its power run out so,,,"

And before he get the chance to say anything more,

"then what are you waiting for?" She take his hand and drag him forward "Let's do this together!"

He smiled yeah! following after her with a dash of anxiety in his heart

* * *

><p>Ok! First I apologize to all fans and followers this take too long to update! (I was wtf when I noticed I didn't upload this sooner! It may need more polish but you had to admit its good?!:))) hoperai! Yey!^^ lolz ;)))) and its getting better!^^J))) next ch is (one of my fav!^^ just wait!^^ ))) ready just need polishing and spell grammar check /but this is the last novel im my ffxiii trilogy/planed 4books/ so I'll just say from now on expect updates every two weeks (in best case!^^ so if you get any before that be happy!^^ lolz ;))))

As usual comment if you wish this story to update and point out at mistakes if any!^^

Thank you for reading comments fav follows!^^ ;))))

all best!^^ ;)))

Till next!^^ ;)))))))))))))))


	6. Stars

**Stars**

Light gaze at the night sky leaning on her back standing with both hands crossed while waiting for Hope making a call, *clang*, her gaze shift at the sound as she turn around immediately to see him taking of the cabin, looking at his pale face expecting answer,

he sit bewildered "Man answered, " his hands move explaining "my,,, !" as he fight for breath "and,,, " he gasped looking up at Light standing beside him waiting to hear the rest, closing his eyes he shake his head "he say he's taking first bus,,,," his eyes fall to the ground "will be here for a hour or so, "

"well that's great" she slap him over his shoulder to lift him up a bit, he give a faint smile looking at her "only station I know here is", pointing direction they first arrived here, and before he finish his sentence Light take his hand and pull him up with a smile "shall we then?" and so they start walking toward station,

They were walking fast, their shadows continue to stride without a sound, illuminated by rare street lights, there was not much to see but that was ok, remembering the scenery when they first arrived here, it was enough to make a mental map and make orientation easier, noticing lack of traffic or people in the streets in this hour Light remember this town is a small place with lot of greenery and small houses more like a country place than city of hi tech lost civilization they could remember,,, it takes time to get used to this,,, _change_?! and lack of noise, is this,,, peace? Light wonder glancing at Hope grim face,

in a short time they arrived to deserted station. Just like she remember there were not much to see except few benches, billboard with a tag "Station" and few advertise boards on short buildings, it seems the two of them were only one present except few workers doing night shift, and after approaching one in cabin selling tickets to ask for bus regime, they waited for bus arrival. Hope was sitting on a bench staring to the ground, wordless, and Light who was walking all this time marched up and down this place and pretty much know every stone on this path finally seems to get tired and sit beside Hope on the other end of the bench, staring at the sky with her hands folded, wth? her brow arched frowning, with a tingle of irritation, what take her attention making her nervous,,,, was,,, something strange she noticed from the moment they arrived here, or she notice first time they were alone? walking with Hope and later while waiting for him to make a call,,, that's when she see it for the first time, and start wondering what could it be? she couldn't determine how close or far they are and on top of that it seems to follow her everywhere she go? that makes her bit annoyed, there seems to be so many of them?! wondering what are those little lights on the sky? but now she was even more confused, noticing something new, her hands unfold and fall beside her, this seems much closer,,,, why is it so big? her eyes wide open gazing at the bright sphere of faint cold light hovering calmly on the sky above them,

"Stars,,," faint voice bring her back,

"What?" she turn to look at him, their eyes meet only for a second bright green meet the cold blue, her big pale eyes wide in confusion, she glanced up again, Hope sighed noticing her bewildered gaze glued at the night sky,

"It's called Moon and the Stars" saying with a wry smile,

She blinked, gazing up, unfocused,

"Can you see that shiny lights over there,,," he continue explaining pointing at the small shiny dots at the night sky, leaning forward to get a better look at her perspective, holding on his hand not to fall over, "they are named stars, connected by imaginary lines giving specific shapes named constellations,,, " their cheeks almost touching,

"Con-ste-l-what?" she repeated in confusion, her gaze slid from the star on top of his finger stopping on his eyes, those were same as she remember somehow that make her feel comfort ,

"that's just stupid!" She blurt it out, "that dots can be connected anyway you want to make anything you wish!" saying that in one breath she stand up abruptly, looking up persistently,

Hope smile, his hand fall as he yanked back "well, I think so to, but that's how it is, so deal with it,"

Well, if you put it that way,

"I'm sure you see this when we were on Pulse? Vanille and Fang give explanation on that, can you remember?" giving one bewildered look at his question she continue to look up,

unfazed he continue with definition "_each **star** is a massive, luminous sphere of plasma held together by its own gravity. One we see during the day is closest to this planet and called ,,,_" did I her that before? wondering, she glanced up, her mind franticly searching through her memory, I probably learn about that stuff in school,,, if so I must be absent or sleeping that day, sec is more probably, as her thinking was scrambled without result, boy you really like to talk much don't you? she turn around

glancing at Hope as he continue without interruption _"it gives energy to this planet. Other stars are visible from this planet during the night, appearing as a multitude of fixed luminous points due to their immense distance. Historically, the most prominent stars were grouped into constellations and asterism and the brightest stars gained proper names. All this phenomena are observed over the centuries and data gathered is available for public view with along with catalog of stars and constellations" _she smirked noticing he is back to himself again, then her fingertip touch her chin remembering something,

"Wait! Vanille and Fang actually say that?" cutting with one sharp look,

Hope smiled, _ok, you got me there_ " Maybe not exact word,,, this is something I pick up while waiting here,"

"Hmph?!" she turn around at the sound of the braking noise and next moment her hand reach up reflexively covering her eyes blinking to adjust to strong light, as they were both illuminated by strong traffic light, she stand up with hand over her face, Hope follows up, their breathing stops with two persons coming out of the bus,

ah! Hope eyes widen in surprise his face pale and eyes glossy in dead silence,

two silhouette stopped in front of him for a moment before getting closer "father!" hope muttered and stop of words, as she turn around second person was now clearly visible, oh! falling in an embrace family finally reunited,

"I'm so glad to see you again!"

Light standing little farther away wordless, bracing herself for thin air not to fall from surprise, staring at Hope embracing the two person they welcomed, she turn around to give them some space, conversation was incoherent and shaken by tears of joy, it was long before without anyone say a word,

"this must be Light we hear so much about you!" women's cheerful voice rings trough night, Light smile at women as Hope introduced her,

" and this are my,,, parents" he finally say it, Light look at him standing beside and two smiling faces before her remembering to bow in greeting and say something, from everything possible this was,,,, she could see by Hope expression even more bewildered his eyes glancing from one to another staring blankly with mouth half open, now feeling under full impact of words he hear long time ago still clearly ringing in his mind "_change the future,,, change the past,,,"_ was it Serah who say that?_"_ nodding to his father in somehow awkward situation, as they already introduced in a way, and after introducing to his mother, dazzled Light was taken in warm embrace as well, they talked and embrace, After a warm reunion they finally remember to start walking together of the station toward the beach houses, as someone finally suggested,

and with each step story unfold, revealing some abnormalities as well, apparently they had *_alternate history*_ here in *this world*, and events they remember regarding Cocoon and old world were sometimes inconsistent or different, for all they know they were separated from his soon for a while but are reunited again and that was all what's important, Light listen in wonder for a while speechless as they reach their destination, Hope take key he find earlier it was perfect match, opening the door for his parents to enter, before saying good night Light glanced at Hope and start walking toward her place, while Hope stay with his parents casting one look after her,

walking of in long quick steps she turn around to see Hope entering the doorways with his parents, something constrict in her chest, around her heart and she start walking faster, faster, until she was running,

Faster.

_Far away from here._

Hope look again one more time before closing the doors, but he couldn't see Light, she was already gone, she's probably already reach her place, he think that while closing the door ready for a long talk.

* * *

><p>Ok!^^ this finally updated!^^ facepalm one of my fav here!^^<p>

You get idea; H reunited with his parents!^^ if you ask why? How?! Etc. here is A;

1. if *whole world* can be made anew then why shouldn't they be there to?^^;)))

H deserve that!^^ J)) yeah it bug me! WANT HAPPY ENDING SE!X/ don't s*up!XCCC

2. if whole world exist there had to be some *history as well?^^J) And if our characters didn't just *pop out of nowhere (its already explained in novel they have memories of *old world) logic say they have some kind of alternative history in this world as well?^^;))

Case closed!^^ ;))) LOLZ

"Good story is like a river; flows on its own, and good writer know how to let it flow."And that's exactly what happened here!^^ it just flow on its own!^^ lolz ;)))) but it takes LOOOOONG time to polish!^^ LOLZ J)) btw probably need more but oh well, sorry for long wait_ and slow update n tipo and other errors!_^^ I lack free time cuz other projects and this is last book of my FF13fanficsaga so its publishing/updates is low priority! facepalm /expect updated once or twice a month /so next is probably in new year?;))) so

_I WISH YOU ALL Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!^^ ;)))_

_ALL BEST AND MAKE ALL YOUR WISH COME TRUE!^^_

_Thank you for watch and comments!^^ appreciate it all!^^_ _I'll be better next year!^^ ;))_

I'll continue to write this stories!^^ hope you like it!^^

p..s interesting how timing for this ch?;))) it gives me idea to write next!^^ spoiler alert!^^ ;))) but my mind goes totally blank for this title so I just write it at random!^^ btw Idea for *star talk* Inspired by,,, oh why cares? Let's leave something for pdf version!^^ ;)))

till next all best!^^ ;)))))))))))))


	7. silent night

**Silent night**

When she finally stop running light was standing on the beach glaring unfocused trough the darkness around her with nothing but sound of her own breathing and waves crashing at the coast, making cool breeze on her skin feel even cooler, suddenly her heart beat goes wild, realizing just like,,, breathless, with sting in her eyes she slip on the ground grasping for air leaning on a rock for support, feeling of soft sand under her palm return her back to present, and her eyes flicker open, gazing up at cold sphere high above the sky, _it's nothing like that,,,,_

Noticing small twinkling lights winking back at her, _Stars? _

She smile, Are you watching over me?

calmed by familiar scent, she sigh with relief_, I'm not alone._

even it was a cool night she feel safe and warmth,

with million of stars reflected by faint moonlight dancing on water surface,,,,

_There were no stars in Valhalla_

this is not_ there_,,, I'm here now, this chance for new life on this world with people I love.

This is my home now.


	8. Sleepless night

**Sleepless night**

"Light?" Are you there? He couldn't believe his eyes, "what are you still doing here?"

even before she say a word he had a same feeling, later that night when he finally finished talk with his parents for that night, even it was late night Hope can't sleep so he open a window for some fresh air and enjoy peace of night and sound of the ocean, how long was it been since he could enjoy it like this? deciding to take a walk, he headed toward the shore and just when he get closer his eyes slip over restless waves to notice silhouette little further away sitting leaned on a stone, covered in darkness.

She lift her head slowly even it was dark he know she smile to him,

_ reason he couldn't fall sleep,,,, _

his heart constrict,

_ I don't want to close my eyes,_

"enjoying some solitude!" it seems she dozed of after the running as she still sounded sleepy when she replied

_ I'm_ _afraid if I fall asleep _

He sighed and sit beside her,

"mind if I join you?"

_ when I wake up,_

She shake her head, "of course not."

_ all this will be gone like a dream,,,,_

* * *

><p><em>sorry for long time no update!^^ I have a lot of other projects and things I do!^^ :))but don't worry this is still active!^^ you probably noticed I deleted last chlight hate snow/ that was only _temporarily _was thinking to upload it as separate story and return here later when we get to that part but oh well, have few more stories that need polish but wish to upload it in order!^^ ;))) _

_ if you think last two ch are to short/stupid titles/ it's actually one ch I decided to split in 3 parts for better reading/story experience!^^ so yeah!^^ there is part 3 that I plan to update soon!^^ ;)) and if you think this is longest and boring night ever! sorry thats best i can do!^^ lolz but don't worry I plan this to be *RL story so there will be more ups and downs!^^XD ;))) _

_btw you probably noticed I used this to *experiment with different writing style!^^XD ;))))_

_HOPE YOU LIKE IT!^^ I KNOW I DO!^^ :D :)))_

_all best!^^_

_till next!^^_

_Ciao!^^_


	9. moonlight

**_moonlight_**

_Hope wake up in the middle of night with_ tickling _feeling under his chin and lips at first he don't know where he is or what time it is? but then he look down and smile at warm sensation on his chest, it seems whatever caused his insomnia previously was gone some time ago when those two fall a sleep without realizing it, of course after everything that happen it wasn't surprise they both were tired and needed a good rest, surrounded by total darkness and nothing but sound of waves crushing at coast in rhythm giving to atmosphere of this peaceful scenery aerie look with timeless scent to it, it was easy to get lost track of time ,,,_

_for a moment sudden gust of wind makes him shiver in strange sensation with feeling of familiar scent of another time and place intensifying sending chills down his spine realizing how cold it was _

_he move to shake of that feeling, _

_it's nothing like that, we are different now,,, leaning on his hand_

_standing up slowly glancing over Light calm face glowing under the moonlight, as he didn't want to wake her up "ok, let's take you home," lifting her up in his arms to carry her to her place, even he did that with uttermost care she wake up protesting " I'm not sleeping!" stretching her arms and yawning "I told you im not sleeping!" still sleepy insisting to walk on her own _

_"It's ok I thought you are tired and didn't want to wake you,,," noticing that angry glimpse, he suddenly feel need to defend himself, after few steps they were in front porch,_

_"look we're already here!" he pointed, _

_"right, so we're here! Night!" And with that she planed to part for tonight as she open the door ready to take on up stairs to sec floor where her room was but in that moment _

_"oh! Look!" he pointed left over her shoulder as she look in same direction still fighting to keep her eyes open__, _

_he try to say something but couldn't say at time, _

_to late as she already see it and her face turned awkward expression as she froze in place immediately covering her mouth with both palms, "last time I checked those two were still talking on the doorstep so I take a stroll, but never expect this will happen?" she whisper bewildered still in shock, yes, Hope nodded it was funny _sight_, there in the living room, as it seems those two fall asleep talking, as Serah was sleeping soundly on a couch with calm smile on her face and hand spread on her left with palm resting on Snow head as he was apparently fall asleep sitting on the floor beside her with his back leaned on couch and head tossed backward with a mouth wide open, he snore?!_ _it seems Light find this funny? noticing her shaking shoulders and teary eyes, Hope feel the same turning around swiftly "Let's _leave _them that way" she nodded "I bet he will wake up with a terrible backache! Ha ha ha!" Now she was laughing,_

_Hope swiftly pull her up to prevent laughing at loud at site, as they didn't want to wake up everyone, _

_when he finally manage to climb up stairs and to her room Light was already fall asleep, so he place her on her bed and noticing she was holding on his hand, he sit beside her troubled for a moment then sighed "I could wait just a bit." _

* * *

><p><em>Omg! Can't believe I didn't uploaded this for so long!x shamefully It take me a long time to finish this ch and upload cuz I wanted to post it after last ch on other story!/ If you were reading that you'll know why!^^ ;))) and that take to long to write! Lolz circles _

_Anyway this is not complete but part of ch but seeing how good stat this story have I was _

_ thinking how could I finish it up? And then realized I should post this part as ch!:)) _

_Experimented with writing style, wanted to give it that mix of tense freaky/ relaxed atmosphere?!^^XD ;)))_

_Hope you like it!^^ I know I do! lolz __J__)) as usualt title is random!^^XD ;)))  
><em>

_p.s there is more! Will be updated soon!:)))_

_Thank you for reading! I appreciate knowing this story is so popular!^^ ;))_


	10. Morning

**_Morning_**

_Hope wake up in bright room bathed in morning light still sleepy he look around and smile as his eyes meet with bright blue "hi Light" he mutter as she smile back, but then her soft expression froze realizing,,,_

_"Wake up sis!"! her eyes closed filled with tears this is not happening! It must be a dream! a nightmare! "WAKE UP!" From all the people,,, _

_But reality was impossible to deny as *that* noise was followed with intense knocking on her room door,_

_Hope who was now totally awake glanced at Light confused,_

_But, _

_"C'mon sis! Serah is making a breakfast! You don't want to miss that!" meeting her fierce glare,,,, _

_"If you open that door I'll kill you!" she squeeze trough her teeth angry, from all people,,, it had to be Snow! Last person she want to deal first thing early morning, and to make things worse Hope sleepover in her room! If that blabbermouth see him here,,, her eyes close again, facepalming as it seems all that yelling finally take its toil on her head as it suddenly start hurting with thought if this goes out Fang and that blabbermouth will make jokes about it and tease her forever!_

_Hope didn't dare to say a word thinking it had to be that voice and Snows knocking that wake him up at first place? as last night he fell asleep here, now wondering what to do? he was not sure why she was so mad? but with Snow around that was not a question to ask, _

_"Gtf*%^&" especially now as Light seems upset while uttering with expressions he newer her before, his mouth agape in awe forgetting to breath as his eyes darted from light red face and noisy door, _

_"Serah send me to bring you down for breakfast and I don't plan to disappoint her!" _

_noticing temperature in room rise few degrees as their bickering continue, for some reason Hope had this strange feeling he could end up being thrown and tossed at door if this goes any further, (as he was closest to her now),, and that was much likely as Snow didn't seems giving up,_

_"Shut up! get lost!" Light already lost her temper, glaring aimlessly _

_"Uh?! Fine by me but Serah will get angry if you don't show up for breakfast she prepared! _

_"I told you to get lost already!"_

_It seems this worked as knocking stopped for a while with loud steps moving away downstairs, maybe Snow finally give up? Their eyes meet in question, _

_"Sorry Hope," Light apologize undertone with her eyes giving embarrassed glance, _

_"I can't let anyone see you in my room," Hope already figured that much frowning in silence bit offended as he didn't find anything wrong with that, at least they were both adult people and,,, but before he could say anything or before Light finish what she was about to say_

_"BANG!" doors were wide open with a loud TRAS! _revealing_Light lying in bed on her back holding on blanket high under her chin, dazzled in shock,_

_"Hey sis! Still sleeping?" before Sarah enter room sitting beside her, _

_"You ok?" she asked, leaning over and stretching her arms toward Light pale face before placing her palm on her forehead, like she used to do when they were kids, narrowing her eyes bit worried, _

_"Yeah," Light confirmed somehow as she already managed to quickly hide Hope, __(who stop breathing for a while after personally convincing she is still fast as her namesake,),__now praying that Serah won't notice ,,, _

_"Ok, then will you join us for breakfast?" on her relief Serah stand up clapping her hands happily, unlike her sister she was energetic and bursting with enthusiasm, as she declare "this is first breakfast I prepared in our new home!", seeing her radiant smile that didn't leave place for no, so,,,_

"yeah-h?" Light nodded closing here eyes suddenly feeling exhausted after all that sparkle and all,,,_ so this is how my life now will be? she smile_

_"Ok! see you downstairs!" and with that Serah finally parted leaving the room with wave and running downstairs after closing the doors behind her,_

_Light sighed in relief at slam sound, rolling as she finally remember Hope after seeing him as he crawled up under all that rubble on her bed, he was not happy at all,,, even without his distressed look she could tell that by the way he was mending his messy hair and shirt, but seeing him now fixing his shoulder? it must still hurt, after that toss? as she hide him without asking,,, he was probably angry, so she didn't bother to apologize again but save it for later, and press on more urgent matter, _

_"C'mon, let's take you out before anyone figure you're here," still offended or better to say surprised by her immature behavior? he glanced confirming and follow after her as she peek out first and show him to follow after her out the room and down the stairs, just when she was about to close the front doors behind him, and mentally salute on *mission well done!* _

_Serah shows up _

_" Hi Hope!" she giggle as he "Hi!" back standing frozen at the doorstep and glancing between her and Light bewildered, and to Vanille that shows up from somewhere _

_"Are you here for breakfast?"_

_"No, um,," he was suddenly in loss of words, _

_"He's just leaving! " Light declared bit to loud and toss him out quickly, with that he finally remember to get lost "Will join you later!" he turn around once more and smile with a wave before heading to his place, _

_"What was that about?" Vanille asked peeking from the kitchen and seeing Light heading back to her room after slamming a door with evident relief, _

_"Don't have clue!" Serah replied quickly rolling the pancakes from frying pan. They glanced at each other and burst laughing, _

_"let's hurry this up, everyone's waiting!" Vanille nodded and followed after her with plates ready to be served._

* * *

><p>some time l<em>ater Hope sneak in his room he smile as he feel on his bead and fall asleep as Light let sigh of relief and do the same in her room.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Ta-Daaa! Chapter completed fast!:)) lolz and happy how it looks!^^ so does that mean my writing style improved?!^^ lolz <em>_;__) just kidding, experimenting again, this may be awkward but that was theme/I wanted to show that transition from normal to awkward ?^^lolz and I think I made it!^^ hope you like it!^^ I know I do!^^ __;__)) if you don't tell me why! I know!^^ lolz __;__))_

_I bet your happy this day/night is over and we're moving on next!^^ hopefully *normal!^^ ;))_

_I already have ideas and some sketch for chapters written!^^ it's RL style!^^ so expect ups and downs!^^ and,,,, but no spoilers!^^ ;))/and NO! this is not written on *personal experience I don't hide boys in my room!^^:))) honest!:)) and no slamming door! It's always open cuz like my bro say I like to be everywhere!^^ Lolz __J__)))))))))))) ha ha ha!_

_Lolz till next!^^_

_Hope you all enjoy your summer vacation!^^__J__)_

_All best!_

_Ciao!_


End file.
